This Ancient Modern Love
by sharetheguilt
Summary: A tale of a blonde hunter and a masquerading arch angel.
1. Strawberry Schnapps

**Chapter 1 **_Strawberry Schnapps_

Jo stood still for a few moments after Dean left. She finally sighed and began picking up the chairs that had been knocked over in the chaos. She tried to focus her thoughts on cleaning up, rather than the fact that she had been tied up by Sam or a possessed Sam.

Gabriel had been keeping an eye on Sam's possessed self from a distance. He watched Dean pull away from the bar in the shadows. He turned his attention back to the bar seeing the blonde hunter. He knew he should follow Dean, but he had become bored with the guys, Girls, especially pretty, spunky blondes, were loads more fun that the Winchesters.

He made his way to the bar pushing open the doors. The blonde hunter whom Gabriel had met once before was bent over which caused Gabriel to tilt his head to get a better view. She certainly had grown up since their first meeting.

"We're closed," Jo said tiredly. She slowly stood up, sore from possessed Sam's shenanigans. She turned to see a handsome with shaggy brown hair who looked to be in his early thirties. He grinned at her, Jo really wasn't in the mood for this guy.

"Listen I've had a long night. We'll be open at eleven tomorrow," Jo said making her way around to the back of the bar.

"I've got strawberry schnapps," Gabriel said staying in the same spot. He didn't want to scare her by saying her name, but it had been burned into his brain since their first meeting along with her love of strawberries. Although she had been too young to enjoy the schnapps before, he had to do a little digging to find out about her preferred drink.

Jo froze at the mention of strawberry schnapps. It was her favorite. She had only it once when she was seventeen and never told a soul about her secret love for the 'girly' alcohol.

"That's great mister, but we're closed," Jo said turning to face the guy who was now sitting at a table with the bottle and two shot glasses. She had to do a double take at the glasses. She was positive there hadn't been any glasses left out and she would've seen him grab them anyways.

"Just one glass, for an old friend," Gabriel said with a warm smile. He watched her watch him with confusion on her face. He knew he came on strong, but this was nothing for him. Usually, he just zapped people anywhere he wanted or anywhere they needed to be, but he could tell all she needed to do was talk. And no reason to scare her more than he already had by zapping her to a tree house in Peru, so he settled for this dive bar in Duluth.

Jo bit her lip not believing she was actually considering sitting down with a complete stranger who was probably a serial rapist. She blamed the strawberry schnapps as she sat down opposite the guy.

"Do I know you?" she asked referring to his question. She studied trying to figure out why he looked oddly familiar. She was really good with faces, but she couldn't place him for the life of her.

Gabriel merely grinned pouring some of the clear liquid into the glasses. "Yeah we've met," Gabriel said sliding the glass over to Jo without spilling a drop. He didn't know why he was being honest with her, it was definitely his normal behavior.

Jo gladly took the shot and downed it quickly. She savored the faint strawberry flavor as it lingered in her mouth. She racked her brain trying to remember the familiar stranger, but came up with nothing. She slid the shot glass over to him ready for another shot.

"Care to share?" Jo asked raising an eyebrow at him. Gabriel smiled smugly downing his own shit. Alcohol didn't affect him, he merely enjoyed the taste and didn't want to Jo to feel uncomfortable drinking alone which was another new action for him. He normally didn't alter himself or his actions to make others feel better.

"All in good time sugar lips, but now I think you're the one who needs to share," Gabriel said pouring two more shots. He withheld sliding it over to to the blonde not wanting to get her drunk just yet.

Jo gave the man puzzled look. He was odd and she wasn't a fan of pet names. Sure she got them all the time working in bar, but that didn't mean she liked them.

"Okay Dr. Phil, I have no idea who you are what makes you think I'm gonna bare my soul to you?" Jo asked pointedly. Gabriel smiled finding her amusing. She really hadn't changed much in seventeen years. Same sharp tongue and wit only now she had grown into a very attractive woman. He couldn't blame Dean for wanting to sleep with her. Or possessed Sam for that matter.

"You see the holes in your logic, right?" Gabriel said standing up. He strolled over to an empty table making an array of sweets appear with a snap of his fingers. He chose a chocolate cupcake with red icing. He began unwrapping it while turning around revealing the table.

Jo's mouth dropped open. She knew that definitely hadn't been there before. Either she had been drugged or this guy was an evil son of a bitch. She jumped up, grabbing her knife off her belt.

"Who the hell are you?" Jo managed to ask. Gabriel loved loving her spunk.

"My name is Gabriel, but I wouldn't go around advertising that," he said putting up his hands defensively as if the knife would really hurt him. He was shocked again at himself for his honesty. He had just put his own life at risk by doing so which he had never done before. Ever.

Jo lowered her knife despite her inner objections. "What are you?" Jo asked studying him closely. She didn't think he was a demon, she knew demons couldn't do that. Maybe a witch? She wasn't sure.

Gabriel thought for a moment before answering. "Let's just go with not human, ok?" Gabriel said motioning for her to sit down, "I'm not gonna hurt you so why not put away the sharp object and grab a piece of cake." At Gabriel's mention of 'cake,' a large chocolate cake appeared on the table with the schnapps with a snap of Gabriel's fingers.

Jo jumped again at the sight of something appearing out of thin air. He sure was acting like a witch, but witches were still human right?

"Jesus! You gotta stop doing that," Jo said after regaining her composure. Gabriel shrugged sitting back down, taking a big bite of the cupcake. He figured she'd get used to it eventually, which was another odd thought for him. He didn't like hanging around humans that often unless it was to teach them a lesson or for entertainment.

Jo reluctantly sat back down thinking sarcastically how she had had the greatest luck with men recently.

"So Jobelle, are you gonna talk or am I gonna have to get you drunk?" Gabriel asked with a smirk. He really didn't think he'd mind either scenario. Something told him Jo was a wild drunk.

Jo froze suddenly remembering where she knew Gabriel from...


	2. The Good Kind of Candy

**Chapter 2**- The Good Kind Of Candy

Jo was sitting coloring in a motel room in some city. She didn't remember which one. Her daddy had told her, but she had seen a puppy in another car and hadn't heard him. She was on summer vacation before first grade and she was on a trip with her daddy.

Her mommy had to go and see her grandmother about something so Jo went with daddy on one of his trips. She couldn't be happier. She loved her daddy more than anything and wanted to go everywhere he went.

There was a knock at the door. Jo looked up from her coloring then at the bathroom door. Daddy was taking a shower. She bit her lip trying to decide if she should answer it. Daddy didn't say anything about not answering it. So she hopped off the chair and walked over to the door.

She opened it to a man who smiled down at her. "What's your name?" he asked in a warm tone. Jo eyed him up and down. She wasn't supposed to talk to strangers. She crossed her arms as her mommy always did.

"What's yours?" she asked pointedly. This caused the man to laugh. She liked his laugh, but she kept her arms crossed. He stopped laughing and smiled down at her. He bent down to her level which Jo appreciated. She didn't like it when grownups talked down to her.

"Fair enough," he said with a nod, "You can call me Lou. Your turn." Jo uncrossed her arms and stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"I'm Joanna Beth Harvelle, but you can call me Jo," she said. He grinned wider at her, shaking her tiny hand.

"Are you a friend of my daddy's?" Jo asked. She hoped he was, he smelled like candy. The good kind of candy her mommy never let her have.

"You could say that. He actually told me to watch you for a little while," Gabriel said. She eyed him. Her daddy would never do that. He'd never leave her with someone she'd never met before.

"You're lying. Are you a bad guy?" Jo asked raising a little blonde eyebrow at him. Gabriel held back a grin. He liked this little girl, a lot.

"Naw, do I look like a bad guy?" Gabriel asked. Jo studied him closer, getting right up in his face. He smelled so good; she really wanted to follow him wherever he went because he smelled that good.

"No, I guess not," Jo said stepping back to where she had been standing. She glanced at the bathroom door wondering when her daddy was gonna come out.

Gabriel thought for a moment. He needed to teach Bill a lesson, but Jo was proving harder than he had originally thought. She was smart, spunky, a lot like him actually.

"Do you like pranks?" Gabriel asked. Jo gave him a confused look. She wasn't sure she knew what pranks were.

"You mean like a whoopee cushion?" Jo asked. Gabriel grinned and nodded.

"Exactly like a whoopee cushion," Gabriel said glancing at the bathroom door. He motioned his hand a little bit making sure Bill stayed in there a little longer making the water the perfect temperature.

Jo grinned right back and nodded. She liked those toys. She always played tricks on the guys who came into the bar. It was funny; well it was funny until she got in trouble which was a lot.

Gabriel smiled. "Wanna play a prank on your daddy?" Gabriel asked knowing he could just zap her anywhere, but it was always more fun when they were cooperative.

Jo bit her lip mulling this over. She glanced back at the door. Her daddy thought some of her tricks were funny; well he did more than her mommy did. Maybe he'd think this was funny too and like it.

Jo nodded eagerly. Gabriel held out his hand for her to grab. He slowly stood up as she took his hand...


End file.
